i will always return
by genuine-freak
Summary: a two chapter songfic written for/inspired by Necrophallus on youtube, Dark AcexCyclonis luff, rated for Mature scenes and language. basically Dark Ace loves Cyclonis and she's not stupid enough not to notice.


**I will always return**

chapter one

i was inspired by necrophallus' video here: I will always return watch it, it's lovely.

i'd like to thank Necrophallus for hooking me to this pairing and Jenni for RPing with me and helping my inspiration (jenni is my muse).

anyways on with the story, this is a songfic (well chap 2 is anyhow) don't complain if you don't like just bugger off

Storm hawks belongs to Nerd Corps

* * *

The same damn dream had started all this Dark Ace thought his brows furrowing.

_Dream_

He opened the door to see **Master Cyclonis** laying sprawled over his bed wearing nought but a small, black, silken nightdress, m-master he stammered as she propped herself up on one elbow and beckoned him over do you want me? she whispered as he climbed atop her realising he was only in his boxers more than anything he swallowed hard Master Cyclonis he felt himself harden considerably as she moved her hands slowly down his chest master he breathed, then her hands met his waistline; smirking she thrust her hand down to his.

_End of dream_

Flashback

Eyes opened wide, almost panting, he groaned and rubbed his face blearily and stood up to get a very cold shower; he was attracted to master cyclonis, so much that he began to feel that it was unhealthy. She was bound to notice though, she wasnt stupid and he wasnt subtle; he grabbed a towel then something by the floor in the doorway caught his eye. A pair of bare feet, he followed the legs up and caught sight of the hem of a black, shirt and silken nightdress, his heart-rate sped up noticeably, Master Cyclonis was leant in his doorframe good dreams? there was amusement in her voice, he looked down at himself and noticed hed pitched a tent as it were and swiftly moved his towel in front of him, turning a shade of red whyd you ask? he tried to stay calm, hoping against hope he hadnt said anything in his sleep you said my name she said reading his thoughts _damn hope_ he thought roughly are you.. she walked further into the room attracted to me Dark Ace? he took a deep breath and closing his eyes spoke his thoughts yes, so much it hurts, yes so much I cant go one night without dreaming of you, yes so much that I hear your voice when were apart and it drives me forward if only to return to you and yes so much that when I return and see you, Im home he still held his eyes shut tight, he expected some snide remark or to simply hear her walk away, but he heard her feet step softly closer. A soft kiss on his lips, his eyes flew open, he saw Cyclonis stood on her tip-toes her eyes shut loosely, he let his eyes close again as he kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes, care that was never shown, shone through brightly now I love you it was supposed to be a thought but it had skipped the thought process entirely and gone straight to the speaking part. Cyclonis blinked then smiled, not an evil smile, a happy smile, a smile that Dark Ace prouded himself on being the only one who would see it I love you too Master-" he began but she silenced him with her index finger placed carefully to his lips Lark she stated the unsaid invitation hanging in the air then you should call me Ace she smiled again and leant into him I will she got so close that he could feel her breath on his lips Ace she said as if testing it on her tongue good he paused swallowing a Master Cyclonis Lark they kissed Cyclonis arms around Dark Aces neck, his still round her waist, she opened her mouth and he accepted the invitation tasting every part of her mouth before moving down to her neck, sucking on the skin there bed? she inquired, Dark Ace answered by picking her up and laying her on the bed, crawling atop of her please dont let this be a dream he whimpered as she began to lay chaste kisses along his jaw line no dream she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine, they kissed again his hands slowly moving up to toy with the straps of her nightdress, she stroked his naval and pulled on the waist-band of his boxers urging him forward; he pulled the straps down and started to slowly remove the garment, feeling himself re-harden as he did so; eventually he pulled it past her hips and off, she then lay beneath him in nothing but a pair of small black panties. She stroked him through his boxers, he moaned into the kiss and started massaging her breasts, and suddenly they were both wearing too much, he pulled off her panties before leaning back as she removed his boxers exposing his length I want you she said breathily then Im all yours, have me he whispered back, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and kissing him. He pulled back as a thought struck him w-wait! Cyclonis stopped as he leant to the side desk and pulled out a condom you cant rule Atmos if youre pregnant he smirked I could, I just dont want to she helped him put the condom on before he slowly slid into her, she moaned and dug her nails into his back, he set a slow pace at first not wanting to hurt her, he groaned with self restraint but when she kissed him passionately and then pushed onto him moaning faster! he threw his self restraint out of the window and began to pump into her one hand roaming her body, the other holding himself upright, not long after they came whispering each others names, their real names, and Dark Ace rolled off Cyclonis and threw the condom in the bin, she lay next to him her head on his chest;

End flashback

This is where they were next morning Dark Ace reflecting on his luck, love and new hopes for the future. Cyclonis stirred morning Ace this brought a smile to his lips morning Lark her breath ghosting over his neck as she leant up and kissed his cheek, he sat up and stretched you should get up, Atmos wont take over itself she chuckled I know, we will do that ourselves he smiled we as in together she sat with a small smile on her face as he got up and started to dress what? he pulled on his shirt just thinking thats good to know, about what? she giggled at his remark Im glad I lost it with you his brows furrowed for the second time that morning excuse me? Lose what? she giggled **it!** it dawned on him what **it** was yeah, I broke through your little virgin shell and found a goddess she looked at him I was good then? Dark Ace just nodded kissing her now up, people will start to wonder where you are she got up and realised oh shit my clothes are in my room Dark Ace looked at the small nightdress this isnt good, Ill get you some clothes, wait here he ran through the corridors and reached her room, he looked round before entering; he picked up her dress and her cloak and proceeded to hide them in a bag hed brought, when he left her room two soldiers were waiting at the door Master Cyclonis is not well Ive been sent to collect some things, until then she wishes to be left alone they nodded and saluted before leaving, he went back to his room and gave her the bag here thanks she dressed quickly and kissed him before leaving, a few minutes later she poked her head around the door Ace? Yes? tomorrow is your day off she smiled and left him stood alone but smiling in his room.

* * *

reviews are welcomed! i loves it when people review me and i give all my reviwers cookies! i like to know what you thought and constructive critisism is always appreciated too :) chapter two will be up when i have time between revision and my life! thankies! xxxxx 


End file.
